


worth the trouble

by harajukucrepes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Iwaizumi thinks, he’ll be able to grab hold of Oikawa, shake him so hard that he would stay put and listen, then tell him: </p><p>I met a boy, he’s a fan of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth the trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arteriole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteriole/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this!

*

 

worth the trouble

 

*

 

I might have fallen for you, Oikawa says one afternoon.

Iwaizumi doesn’t believe it. You must be under a spell, he answers, now go back to practice.

 

*

 

He hears Yahaba say to Kyoutani. “You can’t just refuse to listen to Oikawa, he’s still our captain.”

Kyoutani growls. Yahaba sighs in exasperation, Iwaizumi glares across the room, Oikawa bursts out in near-cartoonish childish tantrum.

 

*

 

The girl who gave you a letter in the shoe locker, who is she? Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi knows her pretty well. She’s Yoshida-san who transferred to Aoba Johsai from Osaka last year. She has a pretty pair of eyes and Oikawa once said he found the way she sometimes reverted to speaking in Kansai-ben adorable.

Funny that you should ask, Iwaizumi says, you told me she was cute.

Oikawa pouts. That was before she started getting interested in you, he sulks.

Oikawa is ridiculous. Nothing unusual.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi vaguely remembers this saying from quite some time ago, about how you should not be with someone for so long, because it screws up your perception of that person.

It sounds so silly in his head, Oikawa was probably the one who said it to him.

 

*

 

Oikawa is silly and ridiculous. Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders how did they stay friends for this long.

 

*

 

He had known Oikawa his entire life, about, say, 17 years, so perhaps it counts as “long enough”, but in a broader sense of things, it’s “only 17 years”.

17 years won’t seem like a long period of time if someone is expected to live up to 100 years—someone should really do something about the abnormal life expectancy of the Japanese people—and have enough time to live life from its bitter beginnings to its bitter ends. 17 years to Iwaizumi, at this moment, is his entire life and relative or not, “an entire life” doesn’t need to have an exact duration to be measured against.

It’s long enough for Iwaizumi to realise that he doesn’t really know if they have both ever existed outside each other, and that alone fucks him up badly.

 

*

 

I met a girl, Oikawa always says. She’s a fan of mine.

It’s always the same conversation in ten different versions, with ten different kind of girls. They are always fans of his, one way or other. He would go on dates with them and then come back to talk to Iwaizumi about them.

For some reason, Oikawa has never mentioned anything about introducing any of them to Iwaizumi. Maybe he doesn’t know if Iwaizumi would like them, maybe he thinks that Iwa-chan would be mad, maybe he doesn’t want Iwa-chan stealing his fanclub away.

Maybe he’s a dick. Maybe he’s an idiot. Maybe he’s both a dick and an idiot.

 

*

 

Who is she? Oikawa asks again. Is she nice to you?

By now, Iwaizumi is starting to think that Oikawa is being beyond ridiculous. What’s your problem, I have never even talked to her.

Oikawa looks at him with shifty eyes. He doesn’t look like he’s teasing. He doesn’t even look like he’s happy for Iwaizumi, which is strange, because he has been pressing around for Iwa-chan’s “type” for ages.

What’s your problem, Iwaizumi wants to ask, and judging from the way Oikawa keeps practicing silently until the janitor kicks them out, Oikawa has many.

 

*

 

Come to think of it, has Oikawa ever said anything about his “type”?

He has dated so many that Iwaizumi lost count—then again maybe some of them weren’t officially dating him—and with so many different types of girls. There’s the demure Nakamura-san, the studious Inoue-san, the athletic Onodera-san, the cute Risa-chan, the half-American Erika-chan, so many others that Iwaizumi can’t even remember their faces nor their names.

Maybe Oikawa doesn’t have a type, maybe he just likes the attention. Maybe being a fan of his is good enough for Oikawa. Maybe just liking him is good enough.

I met a girl, she’s a fan of mine—Iwaizumi could swear he has never heard Oikawa talk about whether he has ever felt the same to them.

 

*

 

I found out something about her, Oikawa says, you better don’t date her.

Iwaizumi sighs. Who has said anything about dating? I didn’t read the letter she wrote to me, I didn’t talk to her, what’s your problem, I thought you said she was cute?

It’s different, Oikawa insists. She’s different. She likes Iwa-chan.

So? Iwaizumi presses.

She can’t like Iwa-chan. Oikawa says. She has a terrible taste in boys.

Sometimes Iwaizumi wants to shake him and ask, so you think you’re the best?

 

*

 

Oikawa stops dating this girl who’s apparently a childhood acquaintance of Karasuno’s Shimizu. Apparently she’s way too clingy.

Iwa-chan is better, he says.

You’re an idiot, Iwaizumi says, now go back to practice.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi has a nagging feeling that Oikawa would never stop bugging him about Yoshida-san, so he goes to her class during lunch break to speak to her.

I’m sorry, he says, I think I lost your letter.

It’s ok, she says. She has a great, reassuring smile. Iwaizumi could probably like someone like her.

If there’s anything I need to reply to you, he says, I want to tell you that I can’t.

Her face falls. She seems to have been waiting for it, regardless, and Iwaizumi can understand that anticipating something terrible could never spare you the pain it could cause, no matter how prepared you are.

I’m sorry, he says again, you’re a wonderful girl.

It’s just that Oikawa is a pain in the ass.

 

*

 

I turned her down, so stop bothering me about her, Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa sings all the way home.

 

*

 

“You can refuse to listen to me and just obey Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi overhears Oikawa say to Kyoutani one day. “But, you know, Iwa-chan listens to me.”

What a jerk.

“I’ll make you a superstar, the way I made Iwa-chan a hero.”

Kyoutani grunts. Yahaba heaves a sigh of relief. Iwaizumi feels like it’s not his place to give a response.

 

*

 

I might have fallen for you, Iwa-chan, Oikawa says again.

Iwaizumi could believe it, Iwaizumi wants to believe it, because if Oikawa has to be a pain in the ass, he better make sure that he’s worth all the trouble.

Shut up, he replies. Go back to practice.

 

*

 

One day, Iwaizumi thinks, he’ll be able to grab hold of Oikawa, shake him so hard that he would stay put and listen, then tell him:

I met a boy, he’s a fan of mine.

 

*


End file.
